PikaMarril
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Era ya de mañana del viernes ese viernes todos se despertaron muy temprano para prepararse para dejar que los niños iniciaran su viaje juntos a los hijos de sus amos y no hay mejores entrenadores que cuiden de sus rotoños que Ashton y Karla y los padres de estos pokemon han visto como estos niños cuidan a los Pokemon se Menciona el Pokeshipping por los hijos de Ash y Misty.


_**PikaMarril One Shot**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bien esta es una historia algo corta espero que les guste bien, en este One Shot omitire las emotpeyas de los pokemon para que se pueda entender mejor a continuación les presentaré a la familia de Pikazurril, en este pequeño fic sin más preámbulos iniciaremos con el cortometraje de esta historia.**_

 _ **Edades de los personajes.**_

 _ **Azurril: 10 años**_

 _ **Pikachu: 12 años**_

 _ **Gotita: 6 meses**_

 _ **Sparks: 6 meses**_

 _ **Capítulo único: El inicio de nuestro viaje.**_

 _ **Era ya de mañana del viernes ese viernes todos se despertaron muy temprano para prepararse para dejar que los niños iniciaran su viaje juntos a los hijos de sus amos y no hay mejores entrenadores que cuiden de sus rotoños que Ashton y Karla y los padres de estos pokemon han visto como estos niños cuidan a los Pokemon pero algo estaba ocurriendo de que sus dos retoños no habían salido y cuando los dos vieron la hora vieron de que se les estaba haciendo tarde y decidieron poner manos a las obras y fueron al cuarto a buscar a sus bebes, y cuando entraron los encontraron apurados vistiendose y cuando vieron a sus padres encontraron a sus padres y hicieron una pequeña reverencia y luego le contestaron a sus padres.**_

—Caray mamá papá perdonamos por hacerlos venir hasta aquí pero la verdad nos quedamos dormidos es por eso que estamos muy apurados ya sabemos que queda poco tiempo pero ya lo tenemos todo solucionado no se preocupen por qué vamos a llegar a tiempo así que con su permiso nosotros terminaremos de alistarnos y enseguida bajaremos a desayunar con todos ustedes, comentaron muy felices los niños a sus padres pero ellos sólo movieron la cabeza en negación. —

—Bueno pero cinco minutos más ustedes son tan dormilones ustedes dos bien no se distraigan en nada si pasados esos cínico minutos ustedes no bajan a desayunar nos veremos obligados a usar medidas drásticas en los dos ya que la puntualidad lo es todo no Pikachu, comentó Azumarril a su esposo que estaba a la par de ella. —

—Así es amor ahora niños hagan casó a su madre, miren que el tiempo pasa rápido y según el reloj tenemos tres horas y medias para que los niños partan con sus entrenadores a inciar su viaje Pokemon por tdoda la región Kanto, comento Pikachu muy orgulloso de sus dos bebés, Pokemon a su esposa. —

 _ **Transcurrieron los cinco minutos y los chicos, ya estaban listos para ir a desayunar después de desayuno se dispusieron a reunirse con sus respectivos entrenadores para que puedan partir en su primer viaje Pokemon Se sabe que ambos padres extrañarán a sus retoños pero saben que es lo mejor y ambos están meramente satisfechos de cómo han cuidado y criado a estos dos ejemplares, los dos son muy inteligentes a pesar de que son hermanos gemelos los dos pichus se llevan super bien, llegó el momento que nadie quiere que llegue la despedida es dolorosa pero saben que estarán muy bien cuidado y atendidos por sus entrenadores.**_

—Buenos niños este es el momento de decir hasta pronto no es una despedida nos volveremos a ver muy pronto así que den lo mejor, de ustedes y hagan caso a sus entrenadores cuidenlo de todo peligro en que se puedan hayar en el camino ese es nuestro deber cómo Pokemon cuidar de nuestros entrenadores y al igual que ellos a nosotros es responsalidad de cada uno de nosotros tanto los Pokemon cómo los humanos debemos de cuidarnos mutuamente, comentó Pikachu a sus retoños. —

—Lo entendemos muy a la perfección papá sabemos muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer padre no te preocupes cuidaremos de nuestro entrenador, prometieron ambos Pokemon levantando sus dos patitas hacía su padre en señal de promesa. —

—Yo sólo espero que se cuiden bien que coman lo justo y lo necesario nosotros estamos cuidando de ustedes siempre y estamos orgullosos por ambos yo sólo espero que sus entrenadores los cuiden muy bien cómo nosotros a ustedes, comento un poco preocupada Azumarill. —

—Mamá no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien mamá, dijeron los niños a su progenitora.

—Esta bien hijos una cómo madre se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de ustedes eso es todo por lo que me preocupó, comentó su madre más tranquila. —

—Todo va a estar muy bien mi amor nuestro hijos se saben cuidar muy bien y ya están listo para salir en su primer viaje Pokemon recuerda que nosotros nos cuidamos mutuamente y de seguro lo harán están bien entrenados tanto por ti cómo por mí amor en ese mismo momento los chicos les hablaron a sus padres. —

—Bye mamá papá lo queremos y cuidense los dos gritaron los dos Pichus.

—Adiós niños cuidense ustedes también, gritaron sus padres.

 _En ese momento su madre susurró algo._

 _ **Cuidense mis niños nos volveremos a ver muy pronto ya es hora que salgan a demostrar de que están hechos y para demuestren su poderío ya que juntos son más fuertes y venceran en la adversidad y en las pruebas que el destino les imponga en su viaje, los dos padres creían en los capaces que podrían ser sus hijos trabajando juntos.**_

 _ **Fin del One Shot.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _ **Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdonen por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del y la amistad un feliz Año nuevo 2017 a todos mis queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Créditos de está imagen es a su respectivo autora o autor.**_


End file.
